1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current applying device for use in a probe device, such as a semiconductor inspection device.
2. Related Art
A probe that serves as a current applying device and is used when inspecting the characteristics of an inspection target body is known heretofore (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The probe disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes: a rod-shaped base material which forms a main part; nickel plating layer, which is a foundation layer, and a gold plating layer, which is an outermost layer, formed on a surface of the base material; and a plurality of square cone-shaped projections which contact with an inspection target body and which are formed in a grid form at one end of the base material.
According to the above-described probe, the load applied when contacting the inspection target body can be distributed uniformly and the progress of abrasion of the gold plating layer can be delayed, and as a result, contact stability of the probe and lifespan can be prolonged effectively.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-218675